Can This Go Beyond?
by Violet Lilac
Summary: They were best friends…and best friends only, nothing more. But, what if the other feels more than that? He wants her to know but sadly, she likes another guy. Not only that, he's also afraid that if she knew, she would end their friendship and he doesn't want that to happen. What will he do now? Can their relationship go beyond than being best friends only? ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Hey, it is I xD Some of you know me by the pen name ****purplelilac18**** but I changed it to ****Violet Lilac****. I hope you won't mind the change :)**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Can This Go Beyond? **_**  
By: Violet Lilac  
**_

* * *

'We're going to be Best friends forever!' That is something you would like to hear when your best friend tells you this. But not to Usui Takumi, perhaps it will just sadden him more. Misaki and Usui are best friends since their childhood. And since their childhood, Usui had liked Misaki but is afraid that if she knew, she would become distant and it might be uncomfortable for her. He shows his true feelings for her but Misaki is oblivious to think that he was not joking. Usui is now eighteen and Misaki is seventeen.

"Usui!" Misaki yelled and approached him with a wide smile on her face.

"What is it? Did your beloved Tora ask you on a date again?" Usui smirked, but deep inside he was kind of hurt from what he just said. Oh, then why did you say that Usui?

"Yeah." Misaki giggled. "You're really an alien; you already knew what I'm going to say."

It is Misaki and Tora's fifth monthsary and like their other monthsaries, they'll go out and Misaki will ask Usui for help on what clothes she would wear.

Usui looked at Misaki and he immediately knew what she wanted.

Usui sighed. "I'll drive you to the mall and help you choose the clothes you'll wear."

Usui smiled as he saw Misaki's face lightened up.

"Thank you Usui, you're the most awesome friend that I ever had!" Misaki said and hugged him, which made him blush.

Usui hearing what she just said sighed but nevertheless he hugged her back. _'I don't care if she doesn't love me. If I can make her happy and have her laugh, that's all that matters' _

* * *

After helping her to choose the clothes she'll wear for the date, Usui still insisted that he'll drive her to the restaurant where her date with Tora is going to be held, but she refused. So he was now with Shintani listening to him. He still doesn't know why he accepted his invitation even if he knew all he's going to say are pointless. He just doesn't have anything else to do since Misaki is with Tora right now. Probably, they would be hanging out in his condominium right now.

"Usui, I have something to ask." Shintani for once said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Usui looked at him.

"What is it called when your crush likes you back?"

'_The best gift ever that I, hopefully will happen to me. ' _Usui thought.

"What?" Usui asked, not interested to know the answer.

"Your imagination!" Shintani answered and began laughing like a maniac. He knew that Usui loves Misaki more than anything but she doesn't seem to return the favor. Well, by his actions it is obvious that he loves Misaki.

Usui glared at Shintani and smacked him in the end.

'Don't worry Usui, I ship you and Misaki-chan." Shintani said caressing his head.

"You still have a chance. Later." Shintani said and waved at Usui, leaving him alone in the park.

* * *

"We need to talk." Tora said in a serious voice.

That's what Misaki first heard when she arrived at the restaurant that was reserved for only the both of them.

Misaki looked at him curiously. _'Did something happen?' _Misaki thought.

"What is it about?" Misaki asked.

"It's about us." Tora started. "…I think we need to break up."

Misaki stared at him in disbelief. "…What? Why?" Tears began to swell in her golden orbs.

"I think it's the best for the both us. I'm sorry." Tora apologized, but when he looked up to see Misaki she's already gone.

Misaki ran as fast as she could with tears leaving her eyes. There was only one person who she could count on.

"U-Usui." Misaki picked up her phone and called Usui. "I'm sorry to disturb you but can you come here? I'm near the park where we use to hang out."

"_Misaki? Why are you crying? Just stay where you are, I'm coming. I'm just at the park." _Usui said in a worried voice, and he hung up.

Seconds later, she saw Usui running towards her. It is clearly seen that he is so worried.

"U-Usui." Misaki ran up to him and hugged him, crying her eyes out.

"I'm here. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Usui gently asked, drawing circles at her back to somehow calm her down.

"H-he broke up with me." She said as they sat down at the bench near them.

"That bastard! I'll hurt him!" Usui said, his eyes burning in anger.

"No, just stay with me." Misaki grabbed his wrist refraining him from leaving.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I won't leave you." Usui said and hugged her.

"I guess hiding my feelings won't work." Misaki mumbled.

Usui pulled away and looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

When he saw her, she was blushing madly right now, her tears were slightly gone.

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise. I would never leave you Ayuzawa." Usui promised.

"I-I like you…I-I always had, but I'm afraid that you'll hate me and you would start to avoid me, so I didn't tell you sooner. I tried dating Tora to disregard my feelings for you but every time I see you, it just grew more. I'm afraid that you would reject me, like you did to the other girls. And I kept thinking that if we'll be together and at the end we broke up, I'm afraid that you wouldn't be my best friend anymore." She paused for a while and looked at Usui with her tears pouring again, while Usui just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Best friends were not supposed to fall in love with each other, but I fell in love with my best friend, I fell in love with you. I hid my true feelings, thinking that you being my best friend is enough for me." Misaki finished with a sob.

Takumi continued to stare at her. _'Did-did she just…?" _Realizing that she did confess, he smiled softly.

"You're so sly, Ayuzawa. I would never hate you." Takumi said, cupping her reddened cheeks.

"Why would I hate the girl I love the most? Even if you're too dense to notice my true feelings, I would always love you. And that's not the love between best friends."

"Y-You do?" Misaki asked just in case she heard wrong.

"Damn, Misaki." Usui buried his head at the crook of her neck. "You're so smart, but how can you be so dense?" Usui let out a sigh.

"I-I just thought you're only teasing me. I didn't know that you also loved me more than a best friend."

"I'm so happy that we feel the same way with each other."

"S-since when?…you know." Misaki blushed.

Takumi chuckled. "The very first day when I saw you."

Misaki paused for a while to think. "F-first grade?!" Misaki asked shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't really know."

He waited for ten years for her!

"I'm used to that kind of treatment." Usui said. "Since we feel the same way with each other, why don't we take our relationship to the next level?" Usui asked smirking.

Misaki thought for a moment… "Mega best friends?" Misaki asked innocently.

Usui was dumbfounded. Really, mega best friends?

"Idiot. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." Usui sighed.

Misaki widened her eyes but suddenly smirked. "Why don't you buy me ice cream first?" Misaki said, grabbing his hand leading the way to Maid Latte.

.

.

.

.

Just behind the tree of the park, the guy smiled at them.

"Well, it seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last- is frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you see. And the person who was just suddenly your best friend is suddenly, the only person you can ever imagine yourself with. Good luck you two, you both deserve each other." Tora smiled at the sight.

Sometimes, lives have many surprises. Things you would never expect like a story, and an ending you would never suspect.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? This is my first time writing this kind of plot and I hope it was okay. Sorry if this was poorly written but thank you for taking the time to read this one-shot! :)**


End file.
